Let me go
by Awshley
Summary: Bella no recuerda a Edward. No sabe de quién le estan hablando pero cuando menciona su nombre siente que algo no anda bien, siente un gran hueco en el pecho y está dispuesta a averiguar quién es ese tal "Edward". Bella/Edward.
1. Capitulo 1 Jugando a conocerte

**Disclaimer:**Capitulo 1 de… Same-same, ni Edward ni Bella ni nadie me pertenecen (aw), son de Stephenie Meyer. Bella aun no sabe que los Cullen son vampiros. La canción es Let me go de 3 Doors Down & lo otro es de Miley Cyrus. Y solo la historia es mía.

**Summary:**El día de ayer llegaste para esperar a Edward del gimnasio, pero el nunca llego y tu pasaste la noche aquí. ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? -¿Edward? Alice, ¿de quien estas hablando? Edward/Bella.

**»Let me go«**

**Capitulo 1**  
Jugando a conocerte

_You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me_

**BELLA's POV**

Paredes blancas. Alfombra blanca. Cuarto iluminado. ¿En donde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Bella, por fin despiertas-dijo Alice algo apresurada.

-¿Alice? ¿Qué haces aquí, conmigo?-pregunte confundida.

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí contigo, tontuela? Esta es _mi_ casa, _tú_ eres la intrusa-dijo de manera burlona.

-¿Estoy en tu casa? Pero… ¿Cómo?-pregunte aun mas confundida.

-El día de ayer llegaste por la noche, supuse que esperarías a Edward pero nunca lo mencionaste. Además, te veías algo agotada y te invite a pasar la noche aquí. No te preocupes por Charlie, le dije que haríamos una pijamada. ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

-Ehhmm… ¿Gracias? Pero ¿Edward? Alice, ¿de quien estas hablando?-dije aun mas confundida.

Alice soltó una pequeña risita que por alguna extraña razón me hizo ponerme ansiosa.

-Si, claro, Bella. De acuerdo, seguiré tu pequeño juego: Si, Bella. Edward. El hombre más apuesto que jamás hayas visto, de acuerdo a tus propias afirmaciones. El amor de tu vida. El hombre que te vuelve loca. El hombre que…-la detuve bruscamente.

-¡Basta, Alice! No tengo idea de quien me estas hablando y, honestamente, ya me estas asustando. ¿Qué tipo de broma es esta? ¿Acaso te pusiste de acuerdo con Emmett para jugarme esta broma?-pregunte un poco enfurecida.

-Ya, enserio, Bella. Deja este jueguito _tú_ y vamos al tocador, necesitas arreglar ese nido de aves que tienes allá arriba-dijo, con una mueca en su boca, dirigiendo su mirada a mi cabello.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi cabello?

-Empecemos mejor por: ¿Qué no tiene de malo? Comenzando por tu…

-No, Alice. Espera. No cambiemos de tema. ¿Quién es Edward? Y ¿Por qué esperas, de cierta forma, que yo sepa quien es?-pregunte con un tono ya consternado.

-Bella, ¿te sientes bien? Parece que algo anda mal contigo…

Alice llevo la palma de su mano a mi frente. La piel de Alice estaba fría, muy fría. La diferencia entre nuestra temperatura era impresionante, pero de alguna forma, el frio de su piel se sentía bien en mi frente cálida y me hacia sentirme segura, protegida… hacia que me sintiera como… como si estuviera completa. Pero… ¿Qué es lo que me falta? ¿Quién es ese tal "Edward"? ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada sobre el día anterior? El frio de la piel de Alice me hacia sentir un hueco en el pecho, sentía ganas de llorar. Mi respiración se fue haciendo más pesada y agitada.

-Alice, ¿Qué me pasa?-la mire fijamente a los ojos y su expresión cambio a preocupante.

-Tranquilízate, Bella-contesto Alice acariciando mi brazo-Tal ves estés solo agotada, porque no tienes temperatura y tus signos vitales están bien.

-Pero ¿Por qué siento este hueco en el pecho? ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada del día de ayer?-comencé a hiperventilar y sentí que el aire me faltaba.

-¡Bella! Respira, respira. Calma. Respira profundamente, sostén el aire y exhala por la boca.

Seguí sus órdenes hasta que me tranquilice un poco.

-Tal vez sea mejor que llames a Carlisle. Un doctor no me vendría nada mal.

-Carlisle no esta. De hecho no hay nadie en casa. Todos salieron a… al cine-contesto Alice algo nerviosa.

-¿Y por que tu no fuiste?

-No piensas que te dejaría aquí, sola. Alguien tenía que quedarse en casa contigo.

-Oh… gracias.

Pasaron unos minutos y ninguna de las dos hablamos. Yo miraba fijamente mis manos mientras seguía los ejercicios de respiración que Alice me había dicho. Tengo que saber quien es "Edward". Algo no esta bien aquí y lo descubriré.

Luego de unos minutos mas subí la mirada con Alice y pude notar como ella se volteo para no mirarme. Que extraño.

-¿Alice?-dije casi susurrando.

-Dime, Bella.

-¿Quién es Edward?-pregunte.

Alice miro fijamente a mis ojos y me sentí intimidada pero no aleje la mirada. Después de unos segundos insistí:

-Alice, dime. ¿Qué esta pasando?

-No lo se, Bella. No se si debería…

-Por favor, Alice. Te lo suplico. Siento que algo anda muy mal. Tú eres la única que me puede explicar.

Respira, respira, respira: me repetí a mi misma.

-Oh Bella. Es muy peligroso. Las cosas no debieron de ser así. No se suponía que pasara esto.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Esto tiene que ver con… Edward?-esta vez, al pronunciar su nombre, sentí un alivio, pero el hueco en mi pecho se hizo aun más grande y el alivio desapareció dejando en su lugar dolor y tristeza. Sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de agua: lagrimas. ¿Por qué estoy llorando? Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas y una de ellas cayó en la palma de mi mano. Baje la mirada a mis manos y al momento en que vi la lágrima, esa lagrima, una escena rápida apareció en mi mente: era un bosque, un bosque grande o… no, mejor dicho, era un claro. Había arboles, arboles grandes alrededor. Ahí estaba yo, en el centro. Debajo de mis pies había césped y pequeñas flores de varios colores: rosa, amarillo, morado, azul. Yo miraba al frente. A lo lejos iba un hombre caminando, se alejaba de mí. No se quien es. No lo reconozco. El hombre desapareció del claro, de la nada. Fin de la escena.

Poco a poco levante mi rostro y dirigí la mirada hacia Alice, ella me observaba fijamente esperando que yo dijera algo. Pasaron unos segundos y yo no dije nada, entonces ella hablo:

-Bella, ¿Qué viste? ¿Qué recordaste?-pregunto interesada.

-¿Cómo sabes que vi algo?

-Porque tu mirada se clavo en tus manos y eso solo puede significar dos cosas: que recordaste algo o que estabas pensando.

-Pues si… recordé algo. Creo… era un claro, un claro hermoso y ahí estaba yo, en el centro. Delante de mí estaba un hombre que me daba la espalda y se alejaba rápidamente. Ese hombre desapareció en un parpadeo y es todo lo que recuerdo. Creo que ese es mi recuerdo mas reciente…

-¿Eso es todo lo que recuerdas, Bella?-insistió.

-Si, eso es todo. ¿Tu sabes quien era ese hombre, Alice?-pregunte curiosa.

-Si, Bella. Yo se quien es ese hombre. Es… _Edward_-el nombre lo dijo casi susurrando.

-¿Edward? ¿El Edward del que me has estado hablando desde que desperté? ¿Qué hacia yo con el? ¿Qué estábamos haciendo ahí? Ocupo ver su rostro, ocupo saber quien es.

Alice se alejo un poco de la habitación pero alcance a escuchar que dijo-_Edward, Edward, ¿Qué has hecho?_

Me apresure a pararme del sofá para alcanzarla y pregunte:

-¿Qué ha hecho de que, Alice?

Alice no me contesto nada y yo insistí:

-Quiero conocer al tal Edward, por favor Alice. ¿Tienes alguna fotografía de el?

-Bella… no se si sea buena idea.

-Alice, quiero ver su fotografía. _Ocupo_ saber quien es.

-De acuerdo, Bella. Te daré lo que quieres. Vamos al estudio para que veas su fotografía.

**Continuara…**

**Review (?)**

Lo juro que quería hacer solo un one-shot,

Pero ya era mucho y es mejor por capítulos :)

Love,

**Awshley.**


	2. Capitulo 2 Olvidame, por favor

**Disclaimer: **continuación. El pequeño verso es de un poema de Neruda que se llama _If you forget me_ (la segunda línea adaptada por moi). Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la trama es mia :3

**Summary: **Isabella, Bella Swan: nunca conociste a un hombre llamado Edward Cullen, nunca lo amaste, nunca compartiste tiempo con el, nunca lo besaste. Nunca has escuchado hablar sobre el y nunca lo has visto.

**Nota* **Estas escenas suceden antes del primer capitulo (Jugando a conocerte).

**»Let me go«**

**Capitulo 2**

Olvídame, por favor

_If little by little you stop loving me  
I shall start loving you more everyday._

**EDWARD's POV**

Iba camino a la escuela cuando de pronto escuche el latido del corazón de Bella, mi Bella. Podría distinguir el latido de su corazón entre miles, millones y a kilómetros de distancia. Esto ha ido muy lejos. Mis sentidos ya se han sincronizado con sus latidos. Debí de haber terminado esta relación hace mucho tiempo… no, mejor dicho: nunca debí de haberme involucrado en esta relación, con ella… con Bella. ¿Por qué la tengo que amar de esta forma? ¿Por qué debo sentirme tan… atraído a ella, a su aroma, a su… sangre? Duele tanto pronunciar esa palabra: _sangre._ Duele pensar, especialmente, en la sangre de Bella. Debo hacer algo para terminar con esto. Pero… no me lo perdonaría nunca si ella sufre por mí.

Llegue al estacionamiento de la escuela y busque el lugar mas retirado, ocupaba tiempo para pensar a solas. Mi plan fracaso pues Bella ya estaba ahí y me estaba esperando. Estaba recargada en la puerta de su pickup, brazos cruzados y expresión indiferente. Cuando entre con mi coche, nada discreto, al estacionamiento pude notar como su expresión cambio a entusiasmo y descruzo sus brazos.

-Carajo-me dije a mi mismo. No podre quedarme tiempo a solas para pensar las cosas, además, a quien engaño, muero por tenerla entre mis brazos y respirar profundamente en sus rizos, en su hermoso cabello.

Estacioné mi coche y me bajé. Caminé unos cuantos metros para llegar hacia donde ella estaba y la saludé presionando mis labios suavemente en su frente. Rodee su cintura con mis brazos y me perdí en su cabello. Respiré profundamente y susurré en su oído:

-Bella.

Sentí como se estremeció en mis brazos y contesto:

-Hola a ti también.

Movió un poco su rostro para quedar frente al mío, nos miramos fijamente a los ojos. Sus ojos son hermosos pero hoy, especialmente hoy, parecían tener un brillo que me hacia querer perderme en ellos, en su color chocolate. Bella acercó su boca lentamente a la mía, me percaté de lo que quería hacer y me alejé rápidamente diciendo:

-Hay que ir a clase.

Frunció el ceño y solo asintió con la cabeza.

Caminamos hacia nuestros salones de clase y el día paso como cualquier otro. Exámenes, tareas, presentaciones, pendientes.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y nos sentamos en la misma mesa, con mis hermanos, como de costumbre. Traté de actuar lo más normal posible pero, seamos honestos, no hay nada "normal" en mi y en mi estilo de vida. Aun así, creo que Bella no notó mi distracción en los diferentes temas que fueron saliendo en el almuerzo.

La escuela terminó y la acompañé a su pickup.

-¿Vendrás más tarde a visitarme?-preguntó entusiasmada.

-No, esta tarde no. Mi padre ocupa mi ayuda en cuestiones de su trabajo-mentí.

-Ah… de acuerdo-contesto un poco decepcionada.

-Te veo mañana, Bella. Pasare por ti temprano para ir al claro-me despedí presionando mis labios suavemente en su mejilla.

-¿Al claro?

-Si-conteste fríamente.

-De acuerdo. Adiós. Te amo, Edward.

Tardé un poco en contestar a eso-Gracias. Yo… también, Bella.

Camino a casa pensé seriamente en las acciones que debía tomar para erradicar mi error al involucrarme de esta forma con Bella y con su vida.

Espero correr con suficiente suerte para que Alice no vea lo que estoy a punto de hacer y arruine mi plan. Por alguna extraña razón ha estado teniendo problemas con sus visiones: se le pasan datos importantes y muchas veces su visión se nubla y no puede predecir nada. Espero esta sea una de esas veces ya que nunca pensé que recurriría a esto pero… ya es demasiado tarde y es la única alternativa que tengo.

Busque mi celular en mi bolsillo y disque el numero de la persona que jamás, jamás creí que buscaría. Entro la llamada y solo escuche dos "Bips" cuando contestaron:

-Edward…-dijeron al otro lado de la bocina.

-Damián…-conteste indiferente.

-Edward, Edward. ¿A que debo el honor de tu llamada?

-Ocupo tu ayuda, Damián.

-Ah, claro, mi ayuda. ¿Ocupas de mi ayuda o… de mi _don_?-enfatizo la ultima palabra.

-Si, ocupo especialmente de tu don-aclare específicamente.

-¿Y para que es que me ocupas? ¿Qué es lo que quieres que _borre_?

-Me es imposible explicarte por teléfono, Damián. Necesito que nos encontremos.

-¿Esperas que yo vaya a ti? Cuando tú eres el que ocupa de mi-contesto un poco indignado.

-Así es, ocupo que tú vengas a mí. Te veo a las ocho de la noche en el bosque de Forks, Washington.

-Espera… ¿Cómo sabré qué bosque?

-Solo sigue mi esencia y lo encontrarás fácilmente-colgué el celular.

Llegué a casa después de unos minutos y pasé toda la tarde tocando el piano. La Nana de Bella era la única que me hacia sentir en paz y esto era todo lo que necesitaba al saber lo que pasaría mañana, cuando dejara a Bella vivir su vida lejos de mi-dándole una oportunidad de ser feliz sin monstruos, un monstro en especifico, con el cual se encuentra en constante peligro.

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y salí de casa, hacia el bosque, con el pretexto de ir a cazar. Afortunadamente ya toda mi familia había cazado y nadie decidió acompañarme.

Llegue al claro y Damián aun no estaba ahí. Impuntualidad, la odio.

-Vaya, vaya. Pero veo que no has cambiado nada, viejo amigo-dijo Damián saliendo de los arbustos.

-Desafortunadamente no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Damián.

-¿De que estas hablando, Edward? Yo no envejezco. _Nosotros_ no envejecemos.

-No me refería al físico. Eres aun más ambicioso que la última vez que te vi, hace 80 años.

-En eso tienes razón, Edward. Pero no nos hemos encontrado para platicar de nuestras vidas y aventuras, ¿cierto? Al grano-dijo interesado.

Comencé a narrarle sobre mi relación con Bella. Como las cosas han ido muy rápido y la forma en la que me he involucrado con ella.

-Si, si, si. Típico. El vampiro se enamora de la humana. Que romántico-dijo con tono sarcástico-¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo-vaya forma de expresarlo.

-De acuerdo, Damián. Ocupo que… borres todos los recuerdos que Bella tiene sobre mí: cada momento que hemos pasado juntos, cada caricia, cada beso, cada palabra, cada expresión de afecto, de amor. Todo sobre mí. Bella no puede tener ningún, ningún recuerdo sobre mi. Sobre nuestro amor.

-Impresionante, Edward. De verdad quieres deshacerte de ella.

-No, si por mi fuera pasaría el resto de mi existencia a su lado, Damián. Pero es demasiado peligroso, no puedo ni debo ponerla en esa situación. No lo merece. Yo no la merezco a ella. Además de borrarle todos los recuerdos sobre mí, también debe de olvidarte a ti, no puede quedar la menor sospecha en ella de que yo estoy involucrado en esto.

-Eres un romántico empedernido, Edward. Pero… de acuerdo, lo hare.

-¿Lo harás? ¿Sin pedir nada a cambio?-pregunte sorprendido.

-Mmhhh… digamos que me siento un poco humilde. Ya llegara el momento en que nos volvamos a encontrar y yo ocupe algo de ti, y por supuesto que tu estarás ahí para ayudarme, ¿cierto, amigo?-pregunto extendiendo su mano como gesto para cerrar el trato.

Me pareció algo sospechosa su actitud pero aun así le di la mano cerrando el trato-Claro, así será, Damián-conteste finalmente.

-Bien, ¿Cuándo haremos esto?

-Mañana. Traeré a Bella a este mismo claro por la mañana. Espero verte aquí, Damián. Espera mi señal para salir, ¿de acuerdo?

-Entendido. Hasta mañana entonces-desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Regrese a casa y subí lo mas rápido que pude a mi cuarto evitando las miradas y cruzar palabra con los demás integrantes de mi familia.

La noche se paso rápido y al amanecer me prepare para ir por Bella a su casa. Hoy es el día. Hoy será la última vez que la tenga entre mis brazos, que me embriague de su aroma a fresa, su shampoo favorito. La última vez que veré sus hermosos ojos color chocolate. Y la ultima vez que besare sus suaves labios y sentiré su suave y cálida piel contra la mía.

Espere en mi cuarto a que no fuera muy temprano para ir por ella a su casa. Baje a la sala en donde estaban el resto de mi familia, también es la ultima vez que los veré a ellos en un largo tiempo.

-Regreso después-dije fríamente.

-Adiós, hijo. Pásala bien con Bella-dijo Carlisle, mi padre.

-Gracias-cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

Subí a mi coche y conduje hasta casa de Bella. Cuando llegue ella me estaba esperando en el porche, sentada en las escaleras. Al verme se paro y arreglo un poco su cabello. No hacia falta que hiciera esto, se veía perfecta, hermosa, para mi era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en mi existencia. No se como podre vivir sin su presencia, sin su rostro. Lo único que quedara en mí, de ella, será el recuerdo de estos perfectos meses que vivimos juntos. Solo quedara el recuerdo del amor que nos tuvimos y que yo seguiré teniendo hasta que alguien más termine con mi sufrimiento.

Me baje de mi coche y camine hasta ella.

-Buenos días, Bella. Te ves hermosa-dije acariciando su mejilla y ella se sonrojo.

-Er… gracias. Tú también- sonrió y me planto un rápido beso en los labios.

Su comentario provoco una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro-De acuerdo, vamos entonces-dije tomando su mano y comenzamos a adentrarnos en el bosque.

Caminamos un poco en silencio, ella no se daba cuenta pero yo la miraba atentamente de reojo, observaba cada movimiento de ella, parecía feliz y yo por el contrario, quería tomarla entre mis brazos y alejarme lo mas rápido posible del claro al que estábamos a punto de llegar. Finalmente ella rompió el silencio:

-¿Y, a que venimos, Edward?-pregunto curiosa.

-Hay algo que debo decirte. Algo que debo hacer.

-Oh… ¿es algo bueno?

No conteste nada.

-No, claro que no es algo bueno. Es algo malo-dijo con la voz un poco entristecida.

Seguí sin contestar.

Llegamos al claro y me detuve justo en el centro, ella se detuvo conmigo.

-¿Qué pasa, Edward?

-Bella, te amo. Lo sabes ¿cierto?-pregunte sosteniendo su rostro entre mis manos.

Sus ojos se tornaron sorprendidos y al mismo tiempo alertas.

-Claro que lo se, Edward. Yo también te amo a ti, pero… no entiendo que esta pasando.

-Hay algo que debo hacer. No podemos seguir así.

-¿Así como?-pregunto confundida.

-Tú no me conoces, Bella. Yo te oculto algo, y… me es imposible decírtelo. Seria ponerte en peligro y eso… jamás me lo perdonaría.

-Edward, dímelo. Sabes que puedes decírmelo. Yo te amo incondicionalmente. No hay nada que digas que cambie el amor que yo siento por ti.

-No, Bella. No puedo. Lo siento, esto tiene que terminar.

Los ojos de Bella comenzaron a adquirir un brillo peculiar, estaba a punto de llorar. Esto me mataba por dentro. No soporto verla así. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas y yo aun no estaba preparado para darle la señal a Damián.

-Edward, ¿de que estas hablando?-pregunto entre sollozos.

-Todo estará bien, Bella. Todo estará bien. Te amo-dije presionando mis labios contra los suyos, sus ojos permanecieron abiertos, sorprendidos. Trate de ser lo mas delicado posible con ella pero… me fue imposible. Esta es la última vez que podre besar sus labios. Poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, dejándose llevar. El beso comenzó suave y delicado, como siempre, pero al cabo de unos segundos nuestros labios comenzaron a moverse de manera mas agresiva, hambrientos el uno del otro. La punta de mi lengua rozo su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, ella abrió su boca y nuestras lenguas comenzaron a moverse en ritmos desiguales para después unirse en un solo baile. Pude notar como su respiración comenzaba a fallar y ella se estremecía bajo mis brazos. Separe mis labios de los suyos lo mas delicado posible y ella tomo aire desesperadamente.

Aproveche que ella estaba ocupada tomando aire para llamar a Damián.

-Vaya, eso fue… excitante-dijo Damián saliendo de los arbustos.

Bella se sorprendió de ver a un hombre desconocido, sobretodo en esta situación tan intima.

-¿Quién es el, Edward? ¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunto un poco temerosa.

-No te preocupes, cariño. Yo no soy el malo aquí-dijo Damián acercándose cada vez mas al centro del claro.

-Basta, Damián-dije bruscamente-Bella, no tengas miedo. Todo estará bien-trate de consolarla pero me era imposible.

Bella comenzó a llorar de nuevo y la tome entre mis brazos. Esta era mi despedida.

-Shh… No llores, Bella. No llores, amor-dije acariciando con una de mis manos su cabello-No llores. Puede que ahora no entiendas que esta pasando, pero todo estará mejor, ya lo veras.

-Edward, ¿Por qué haces esto?-pregunto entre sollozos.

-Porque te amo, Bella. Te amo y es lo mejor para ti.

La sostuve entre mis brazos por unos segundos pero ya era momento de dejarla ir.

-Te amo, olvídame, por favor.

-¿Que te olvide? Nunca, Edward, ¡Nunca! No se que esta pasando pero, nunca te olvidare Edward-dijo Bella alejándose de mi.

-Damián, ahora, por favor.

Damián camino lentamente hacia Bella y ella quedo paralizada. Seguía llorando y me miraba con ojos de miedo, terror y angustia. Yo me sentía impotente.

-Shh…-dijo Damián-Tranquila, Isabella. No te hare daño. Ven, acercarte. No _muerdo_-enfatizo la última palabra.

-Aléjate de mi-contesto Bella.

Damián llego rápidamente a ella y puso sus manos alrededor de su rostro, sosteniéndolo tal como yo lo hice hace unos minutos, miro fijamente a sus ojos e hizo que Bella mirara a los suyos. Damián dijo con voz hipnotizante:

-_Isabella, Bella Swan: nunca conociste a un hombre llamado Edward Cullen, nunca lo amaste, nunca compartiste tiempo con el, nunca lo besaste. Nunca has escuchado hablar sobre el y nunca lo has visto. Estas aquí, en este claro, sola. Llegaste tu sola y te perdiste. Estas agotada, cansada de tanto caminar. Necesitas descansar. Por ultimo, nunca me viste a mí. Yo soy resultado de tu imaginación, de un sueño que también olvidaras. Estas aquí sola y permanecerás aquí hasta que yo desaparezca de tu vista._

Damián quito sus manos del rostro de Bella y ella tenía la vista perdida. Miraba fijamente hacia enfrente pero no veía nada en realidad.

-Vamos, Edward. Tenemos que irnos lo antes posible. Sabes que este tipo de don falla muchas veces y puede arruinar lo borrado-dijo apresurado.

-Espera. Solo… un segundo más. Por favor-conteste.

-No, Edward. Vamos. ¡Ahora!-dijo Damián sacudiendo mi brazo, haciéndome reaccionar.

Comenzamos a alejarnos, primero lentamente pero después Damián cobro velocidad y lo perdí de vista. Yo permanecí un segundo mas en los arbustos viendo como Bella estaba confundida. Ella no me podía ver y no sabia lo que estaba pasando.

-Te amo, Bella. Mi Bella. Tú me podrás haber dejado de amar pero yo te amare cada día más-me dije a mi mismo.

Me di la vuelta y corrí, corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta que me volví a cruzar con la esencia de Damián.

-Edward, espera. ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Damián.

-No-_me detuve bruscamente_-Pero lo estaré-dije de manera fría.

-De verdad siento mucho que hayas tenido que presenciar eso.

-No, no lo sientas. Gracias por ayudarme. No lo podría haber hecho sin ti-dije de manera honesta.

-No hay problema, amigo. Espero nos encontremos pronto, sabes donde buscarme.

-Claro.

-Adiós-finalizo, se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre los arboles.

Seguí corriendo hasta que anocheció. No pare durante toda la noche. Necesitaba estar lo más lejos posible de ella, de Bella.

Ya había amanecido, de nuevo, y yo seria corriendo. Increíble, hace un día iba camino a casa de Bella. Solo un día ha pasado y yo lo he sentido como una eternidad.

No he dejado de correr desde la última vez que la vi y aun así no me siento agotado. Podría seguir corriendo el resto de mis días, pero… el correr no evita que piense en ella. Bella. Es lo único en lo que he pensado todas estas horas. Como desearía estar a su lado.

De pronto sentí que algo vibraba en mi bolsillo-era mi celular.

Me detuve rápidamente para revisarlo. Era un mensaje de texto de Alice:

_Edward, ¿en donde te has metido? Bella esta aquí y… algo no anda bien. Dice no recordarte. Regresa a casa en cuanto veas este mensaje, por favor._

-Vaya-me dije a mi mismo- Creo que Damián hizo bien su trabajo. Al parecer Bella no recuerda nada sobre mí.

El decir estas palabras hizo que sintiera un gran hueco, si eso es posible, en mi corazón muerto y frio. Guarde el celular de nuevo en mi bolsillo y seguí corriendo.

**Continuara…**

**Review, please 3**

OMGosh, 4:09 a.m.

Y termine mi segundo capitulo,

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero les haya gustado.

No me podía ir a dormir sin publicar esto xDDD

Love,

**Awshley.**


	3. Capitulo 3 Recuerdos agridulces

**Disclaimer:**continuación. Los personajes incluidos en esta historia no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer (GOD). Lo que esta así en itálicas debajo del título es de Paramore 3 y se llama _Rewind_.

**Summary:**Con dificultad miré fijamente sus ojos y no pude evitar que una imagen apareciera en mi mente: _Éramos Edward y yo en el claro. Ese claro en el cual me encontraba antes de llegar a casa de Alice. El claro en donde vi a ese hombre que se alejó rápidamente de mí. Edward me tenía entre sus brazos y acariciaba mi mejilla tiernamente._

**Nota* **este capítulo comienza cuando Edward dejó a Bella en el claro y después pasa a la escena donde Alice mostrará a Bella la fotografía de Edward.

**»Let me go«**

**Capí****tulo 3**

Recuerdos agridulces

_And rewind to the first time that I felt it coming  
I knew it would not last-Make it quick, make it painless._

**BELLA's POV**

No recuerdo qué hago aquí ni cómo llegué. Estoy en… ¿un claro? Sí, creo que sí es un claro. A pesar de que no sé ni dónde me encuentro, me siento tranquila, no asustada. No sé que sucede, yo no soy así, yo ya estaría hiperventilando y tratando de encontrar mí camino hacia lo conocido, pero… no.

Comencé a caminar en círculos por todo el claro, buscando algo pero no se qué. A unos cuantos metros vi un pequeño camino sin arboles ni arbustos, supongo que por ahí debo de ir. Me dirigí por ese camino hasta toparme con una casa o ¿mansión? Para ser una casa era enorme y muy hermosa. Estaba muy iluminada y rodeada de grandes y frondosos arboles… un momento, yo conozco esta casa. Es la casa de… ¡Alice! Sí, de Alice.

Subí las escaleras de la entrada y toque el timbre esperando que alguien me abriera. Pasaron unos segundos cuando mi mejor amiga, Alice, abrió la gran puerta de madera. Me miro fijamente, parecía sorprendida o confundida.

-¿Bella? Ehhmm… Hola, pasa.

Camine lentamente hasta la sala y me senté en uno de los enormes sofás. Me sentía agotada.

-¿Estas bien? Supongo que vienes a buscar a E…- la interrumpí.

-Creo que… me perdí tratando de llegar a tu casa, Alice. Camine mucho. Me siento… cansada.

Mis ojos se comenzaban a cerrar y solo pude ver la cara de confusión de Alice a través de mis pestañas.

-Bien, descansa- escuché a lo lejos y cuando menos lo pensé caí en un profundo sueño.

Alice me guió hasta el estudio de su padre, Carlisle.

Nunca he recorrido toda la casa, si Alice me dejara sola creo que me perdería… sería muy tonto de mi parte.

Las paredes estaban decoradas con retratos… muchos retratos. En la mayoría pude identificar a Carlisle, pero otros parecían muy antiguos y preferí no prestarles atención.

Alice se detuvo frente a una gran puerta negra con una perilla dorada, parecía de oro. Tomó la perilla y le dio vuelta. Abrió la puerta lentamente y esto provoco un estruendoso tronido que me hizo estremecer, parecía sacado de una película de terror.

-Pasa, Bella- dijo Alice sosteniendo la puerta para que yo pasara.

Entré lentamente. La habitación tenía cuatro estantes, uno en cada pared, que llegaban al techo y estaban repletos de libros. La mayoría daban la impresión de ser antiguos y no pude distinguir ningún titulo. Esto demuestra la gran afición de Carlisle por la lectura y el conocimiento.

Alice recorrió uno de los estantes y sacó un gran libro del estante que estaba detrás del escritorio de Carlisle. El libro parecía más bien un álbum de fotografías. Lo coloco delicadamente en el escritorio para después dirigirse hacia mí:

-Bella, en este álbum encontraras fotografías de Edward. Fotografías que… te harán sentir confundida- dijo con un tono preocupante.

-Lo sé, Alice. Pero de verdad ocupo saber quién es Edward. Pero… antes de ver las fotografías, necesito que me contestes una pregunta.

-Lo que quieras, Bella. Dime…

-¿Qué relación tenia yo con… Edward?- pregunte con interés.

Alice no contesto nada, simplemente miro fijamente el álbum que estaba en el escritorio de su padre.

-No… no sé si deba contestarte eso, Bella. La respuesta te puede confundir aun más y te dejara con más dudas de las que ya tienes.

Su respuesta me pareció un poco extraña pero opte por hacer otra pregunta.

-Bien, no me contestes eso. Pero si me contestaras ¿Qué relación tienes _tú _con él?

-De acuerdo, esa pregunta si tiene una respuesta. Edward es mi hermano.

-¿Hermano? ¿Tienes otro hermano aparte de Emmett?- pregunte confundida.

-Si, Bella.

-¿Por qué nunca me contaste sobre é?

-Bella, si te he contado y… tú lo conoces. Mejor ve las fotografías y después tratare de resolver todas tus dudas. ¿De acuerdo?

Pude notar claramente como Alice estaba tratando de evadir cualquier conversación acerca de Edward.

-Bien- contesté.

-Estaré afuera por si me necesitas. Llámeme cuando hayas terminado.

-Si, gracias.

Alice se dio la vuelta, salió de la habitación y cerro delicadamente la puerta detrás de ella.

-Bien, Bella. Ahora es cuando. Debes ver estas fotografías y saber de una vez por todas quién es Edward.

Me senté en la silla del escritorio de Carlisle y acerque el álbum a mí. Era muy grande y tenía en la portada el escudo de la familia de Alice. Repasé el contorno con la punta de mis dedos y sentí un escalofrío en mi espalda.

No me explico por qué estaba dudando para ver este álbum, estas fotografías. Tal vez tenía miedo por no saber qué encontraría ahí dentro. De cualquier forma, ya era momento.

Respire profundamente y poco a poco abrí el álbum.

En la primera hoja decía, con letra muy sofisticada, "Familia Cullen" y debajo de esto se encontraban los nombres de los integrantes de la familia: _Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen y Jasper Hale_.

No me sorprendió ver los apellidos de Rosalie y Jasper. Alice me había explicado que ellos dos eran hermanos gemelos y Carlisle decidió que permanecieran con su apellido original en vez de Cullen.

Di vuelta a la primera hoja y me encontré con una fotografía de cuerpo completo de toda la familia.

Identifiqué rápidamente a todos los integrantes menos a uno: su cabello era despeinado y cobrizo, imagine como se sentiría pasar mis dedos por ese cabello. Su piel blanca como el mármol y desprendía un pequeño brillo, parecían pequeños diamantes… eso es raro. Sus ojos tenían una mezcla entre dorado y topacio y estaban rodeados por una línea perfecta de pestañas, parecían hipnóticos e irresistibles, podía perderme en esos ojos y nunca volver. Sus rasgos faciales eran perfectos e impecables: pómulos salientes, mandíbula fuerte y prominente, nariz recta y labios perfectos. Recorrí con la punta de mis dedos el resto de su cuerpo: era esbelto, alto y musculoso, no tan musculoso como Emmett, pero aun así… hermoso. Este hombre solo podía ser una persona, y esa persona era… Edward… Cullen.

Sentí la necesidad de llevar mi mirada hacia su rostro, una vez más.

Observe fijamente sus ojos y… sentí como un hueco en mi corazón se hacía cada vez mas grande y mi respiración comenzaba a fallar. Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y mi vista comenzó a nublarse. Trate de gritar el nombre de Alice pero solo salían de mi unos pequeños ruiditos que Alice no escucharía.

Trate de tranquilizarme –Respira, respira, Bella- me dije a mi misma.

Cuando pude recobrar el ritmo de mi respiración decidí dar vuelta a la hoja.

Pase por varias fotografías de Alice, Alice con Jasper, Carlisle con Esme, Jasper con Emmett, en fin… fotografías de toda la familia, afortunadamente en ninguna aparecía Edward.

Estaba por terminar el álbum cuando di vuelta a una fotografía de Emmett con Rosalie y…

Era ¿yo? Yo aparecía en el álbum de la familia y al lado de mi estaba… Oh no, Edward.

El tenía rodeada mi cintura con sus largos brazos y yo recargaba mi rostro en su pecho, los dos sonreíamos, yo tenia mis ojos cerrados y el dirigía su mirada hacia la cámara. Pareciera que… me estaba viendo a mí. Justo ahora. Con dificultad miré fijamente sus ojos y no pude evitar que una imagen apareciera en mi mente:

_Éramos Edward y yo en el claro. Ese claro en el cual me encontraba antes de llegar a casa de Alice. El claro en donde vi a ese hombre que se alej__ó rápidamente de mí. Edward me tenía entre sus brazos y acariciaba mi mejilla tiernamente. Yo no hacia más que apoyar mi rostro en su pecho y con una de mis manos jugaba con su hermoso cabello cobrizo._

Era como si yo estuviera en esa escena, pero no como la Bella que Edward tiene abrazada, no, era otra Bella, una Bella que veía las cosas desde fuera.

Esta imagen me era muy confusa y me hacia sentir… protegida al mismo tiempo. Sentí la necesidad de acercarme y escuchar lo que Edward susurraba a mi oído.

_-Bella, te amo.__ Te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi. Te amo desde antes de haberte conocido y desde antes de haberte visto en clase._

En el momento en que escuche su voz sentí como las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas. Mi corazón latía más rápido que nunca y la sangre corría por mis venas de igual forma. Mi respiración comenzó a fallar, de nuevo, y me hacían falta pulmones para poder recobrar el aliento. Practique mis ejercicios de respiración pero nada funcionaba, era como si algo me hiciera falta para poder respirar bien. Algo o… alguien.

_-Yo te amo más Edward. Parece imposible que me ames. A mí. A Isabella Swan, la chica nueva y torpe de la escuela._

_-Te amo tal y como eres- sostuvo mi rostro entre sus dos manos y miró fijamente a mis ojos- Bella, yo no te merezco. Tu eres… demasiado. Yo soy el que no entiende como me puedes amar, como alguien inteligente y hermosa me puede amar de esta forma._

_-Basta, Edward. Te amo y me amas. ¿Acaso no te es suficiente?_

_Edward no contestó nada y solo continúo acariciando mi mejilla._

_-Si, Bella. Con eso me es más que suficiente- dijo finalmente._

Fin de la imagen.

Salí de esa imagen, de esa escena en mi cabeza y regresé al escritorio con el álbum frente a mí y la foto de Edward y yo.

Todo era… diferente. Recordaba a Edward. Recordaba cada momento con el, cada caricia, cada beso, cada palabra, cada "Te amo". Pude recordar todas las noches que paso a mi lado, velando mi sueño y todas esas veces cuando yo no podía dormir y el comenzaba a tararear mi nana, la nana que el había hecho para mi. Pero sobretodo, pude recordar nuestro amor.

Sentí como mi mente y mi corazón se llenaban de Edward y como su presencia me hacia falta.

Necesitaba de el y ocupaba estar a su lado. Necesito decirle que lo amo, que lo recuerdo y que… que quiero que me ame también y que este a mi lado por siempre.

El hueco en mi corazón comenzó a palpitar y el dolor era insoportable… no podía respirar y comenzaba a marearme, el estudio, los estantes, las ventanas, todo me daba vueltas y afortunadamente pude gritar:

-¡Alice! ¡Alice!

Yo ya no podía ver nada, la vista se me estaba nublando y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos, corrían por mis mejillas y caían sobre la fotografía de Edward conmigo entre sus brazos.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y Alice cruzo la habitación en un segundo para llegar a mi lado.

-Bella, Bella, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto consternada.

-A-A-Al-Alice… yo…- las palabras no salían de mi boca, las pensaba pero no podía decir nada.

Alice sacudió mi brazo y con un pañuelo limpio las lagrimas de mis mejillas. Me tomo entre sus brazos y me saco del estudio.

Llegamos a la sala y me recostó en uno de los sofás.

-Carlisle, soy Alice. Tienen que regresar. Bella esta aquí y no se siente bien- escuche decir a Alice a lo lejos y entre mis sollozos.

-Alice…- logré decir.

Alice corrió a mi lado y me sostuvo entre sus pequeños brazos.

-Shh… tranquila, cariño. Aquí estoy yo. Todo está bien. Respira- dijo acariciando mi brazo.

Hice caso a lo que Alice me dijo pero… era imposible respirar bien cuando necesitaba decirle que llamara a Edward, que le dijera que lo necesitaba, necesitaba decirle que lo amo.

Lo único que podía ver era el rostro de Edward, cada momento que estuvimos juntos, era como si me faltara cabeza para tantos recuerdos y tantas emociones. De pronto, se me vino otro recuerdo a la mente, uno nuevo y no muy bueno:

_Estábamos, de igual forma, Edward y yo en el claro pero el se veía diferente.__ El me decía que yo no lo conocía en verdad y que me amaba pero ya no podía seguir con esto, conmigo, con nosotros. Parecía como si se estuviera despidiendo de mí. Yo no dejaba de llorar y de rogarle que no hiciera esto, le repetía que lo amaba y que nada de lo que me dijera cambiaria como me siento hacia el. Edward me beso y me dijo que lo olvidara. De la nada apareció otro hombre. Edward lo llamo "Damián". Yo parecía no comprender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Edward se alejó de mi lado y Damián sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos diciendo:_

"_Isabella, Bella Swan: nunca conociste a un hombre llamado Edward Cullen, nunca lo amaste, nunca compartiste tiempo con el, nunca lo besaste. Nunca has escuchado hablar sobre el y nunca lo has visto. Estas aquí, en este claro, sola. Llegaste tu sola y te perdiste. Estas agotada, cansada de tanto caminar. Necesitas descansar. Por ultimo, nunca me viste a mí. Yo soy resultado de tu imaginación, de un sueño que también olvidaras. Estas aquí sola y permanecerás aquí hasta que yo desaparezca de tu vista."_

_Después de esto, los dos se alejaron, Damián mas rápido que Edward pero aun asi los podía ver. Yo no hice mas que quedarme ahí parada sin moverme, sin caminar, sin seguirme. Fin del recuerdo._

-¡No!- grite con todas mis fuerzas y comencé a llorar dejando salir mis miedos, mi tristeza, mi confusión y el terror que sentía por la posibilidad de no volver a ver a Edward. Aun no comprendía por qué había hecho esto Edward y peor aun, ¿Cómo es que ese tal Damián logro borrar mis recuerdos sobre Edward? Acaso tiene ¿poderes? Imposible, no existe tal cosa.

Alice pregunto alarmada:

-¡Bella! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué pasa? Dime, por favor.

A pesar de que aun no me sentía para nada bien, logre sentarme en el sofá.

-Alice… Oh, Alice. Lo he recordado todo. Absolutamente todo- dije entre sollozos.

-¿Todo?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Todo, Alice, todo. En el momento en que vi la fotografía de Edward conmigo, recordé cada momento con el y… también he recordado otra cosa…

-¿Qué cosa, Bella? Dime.

Permanecí en silencio por unos segundos para poder recobrar la respiración y conteste:

-Creo que… se por qué no recordaba a Edward.

Los ojos de Alice se quedaron estáticos de sorpresa.

-Bella, ¿de qué hablas? ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?- preguntó curiosa.

-No estoy segura pero… la ultima vez que vi a Edward, el me llevo al claro, a nuestro claro. Comenzó a decirme que me amaba pero que yo no lo conocía en verdad y que le era imposible seguir con nuestra relación- comencé a hiperventilar y tome una gran bocanada de aire para continuar- El me dijo que debía olvidarlo y… de pronto apareció otro hombre…

-¿Quién, Bella?

-Edward lo llamo "Damián". ¿Lo conoces, Alice?

Alice se sentó a mi lado, suspiro y contesto:

-Si, Bella. Desafortunadamente si lo conozco. Es un… viejo amigo de Edward.

Me pareció un poco extraño que Alice se refiriera a él como un "amigo" de Edward. Cuando estábamos en el claro, la relación entre ellos no parecía… amistosa.

-Oh… pues… después de que Edward me dijo todo eso, Damián se acerco a mí y miro fijamente mis ojos. Pronuncio unas palabras y era como… como si me estuviera… hipnotizando o tratando de convencerme de algo…

Alice sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos, penetro sus ojos en los míos y me dijo:

-Bella, ¿Qué palabras pronunció Damián?

Trate de recordarlas pero todo era muy confuso.

-Ehhmm… Alice, no recuerdo todo lo que dijo. Solo recuerdo que repetía mucho "nunca" y en algún punto dijo algo parecido a "nunca has conocido a Edward Cullen" y también "nunca me viste a mi"… Alice, no comprendo… ¿Eso fue lo que hizo olvidarme de Edward?- pregunte muy, muy confundida.

Alice quitó sus manos de mi rostro y presionó, entre su dedo índice y pulgar, el tabique de su nariz contestando:

-Yo también estoy confundida, Bella. Y… en realidad no tengo una respuesta para esa pregunta. Es probable que si haya sido por eso. Damián tiene un… _poder_ de convencimiento muy fuerte- remarco la palabra "poder".

-Extraño… Como sea, Alice. Lo importante es que he logrado recordar todo, todo sobre Edward. ¿En donde esta el?- pregunte ansiosa.

Alice me miro con ojos de lastima. Genial, lastima, lo único que me faltaba- me dije a mi misma.

-Oh Bella, no lo se. No tengo la menor idea de donde esta Edward. Desde que llegaste ayer por la noche le he estado llamando a su celular y enviando mensajes de texto pero… no me ha contestado para nada.

-Pero ¿Cómo es posible que no sepas donde esta, Alice?- pregunte un poco molesta.

-No lo se, Bella. No suelo pedir informes sobre todo lo que hace en el día. Podré ser todo lo que tú quieras pero respeto la privacidad de los demás… casi siempre.

-Claro… Lo tenemos que encontrar, Alice. Ocupo que regrese, ocupo que me explique muchas cosas… ¿Puedes volver a intentar? Por favor…

Alice medito la situación un poco y cuando estuvo a punto de contestarme, su celular comenzó a vibrar.

-Alice, ¿será Edward?- pregunte emocionada.

Alice saco el celular de su bolsillo, miro la pantalla y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Carlisle?... Si, lo se… No, no se preocupen, Bella ya está bien… Solo fue un pequeño mareo pero ya se encuentra mejor… No, ya no hace falta que se apresuren, terminen de hacer sus cosas y después vuelven a casa, yo la cuidaré… Si, estoy segura… De acuerdo, adiós.

Alice colgó el teléfono y estaba a punto de guardar de nuevo su celular cuando dije:

-Entonces… ¿le hablaras?

-Bella, Bella… De acuerdo, lo intentare una vez mas, pero si no contesta no se que otra cosa podemos hacer para encontrarlo. Tendremos que esperar a que Carlisle regrese. ¿Si?

-Si, si, claro. Pero Alice, si contesta no le digas que yo estoy aquí y que recuerdo todo.

-Pero… entonces ¿Qué pretendes que le diga?- pregunto un poco enfadada.

-Yo que se, Alice. Usa tu imaginación.

Alice rodo los ojos y comenzó a discar el número de Edward.

-Ya entro la llamada…- _pausa_- ¿Edward?- _pausa_- Edward, soy Alice. ¿En donde estas?- _pausa_- Pero ¿estas bien?- _pausa_- Oh…- _pausa_- pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- _pausa_- No, Edward, lo siento pero no me parece la mejor solución- _pausa_- ¡Espera! No cuelgues. Ocupas regresar a Forks, a casa- _pausa_- Porque… ehhmm… Carlisle… ahhmm… te necesita…- _pausa_- No lo se, yo solo estoy pasando su recado. Ocupa que estés aquí lo antes posible y es ¡urgente!- _pausa_- Pues… ¿puedes estar aquí en… una hora?- _pausa_- Bien, aquí te esperamos.

Alice colgó el teléfono y sentí mariposas en el estomago. No había escuchado las contestaciones de Edward pero sabia por las palabras de Alice que Edward estaría aquí en una hora… una larga hora…

-Listo, Bella- dijo Alice sentándose nuevamente a mi lado.

-Gracias, Alice. Eres la mejor- conteste abrazando a mi amiga.

-Lo se- dijo con una pequeña risa en su rostro- Bien, ¿Qué quieres hacer en esta hora?

-Pues… la verdad me gustaría darme un baño…- dije un poco apenada.

-Oh, claro… con razón algo olía mal- dijo soltando una pequeña risita.

-Si, soy yo- conteste con una pequeña risa también.

-Bien, te dejare ropa limpia en mi cuarto para que te cambies.

-Nada extravagante, Alice, por favor.

-Pfff… te tienes que ver sexy Bella. Edward te vera de nuevo y créeme, lo tienes que deslumbrar.

El solo pensar en volver a ver a Edward hizo que un calor saliera desde mi vientre y llegara hasta mis mejillas. Me moría por verlo y abrazarlo. Preferí no pensar en eso y esperar hasta que fuera el momento cuando lo viera.

Subí rápidamente a la habitación de Alice y mire el atuendo que me había preparado: jeans y top color azul-el favorito de Edward-.

-Claro, esto seguramente lo deslumbrará- me dije a mi misma.

Pase al baño y Alice me había preparado la tina. Toda la habitación olía a fresas, mi esencia favorita. Me deshice de mi ropa y entre a la tina. El agua estaba perfecta. Me recosté un poco, cerré los ojos y Edward ocupaba todos mis pensamientos. Se sentía bien pensar en el, me hacia sentir cálida y completa. El hueco en mi corazón cada vez se iba haciendo más pequeño y el dolor había disminuido. Esto era bueno.

Comencé a relajarme, creo que me relaje de más pues me quede profundamente dormida.

Estaba soñando con Edward, claro, y el estaba a punto de besarme cuando una voz familiar me despertó:

-Bella, ¿puedo pasar?

Abrí los ojos un poco asustada y me senté rápidamente en la tina. Alice soltó una pequeña risita.

-No te rías, Alice. Me asustaste.

-¿Cómo es que te quedaste dormida, Bella? Faltan minutos para que Edward llegue y tu… aun no estás cambiada. ¿Acaso pretendes recibirlo… así?- señaló con su dedo índice mi cuerpo desnudo.

Automáticamente cubrí con mis manos mis… partes intimas.

-Basta, Alice. Sal, por favor. En un momento estoy lista.

-De acuerdo…- Alice cerró la puerta al salir del baño.

Rápidamente enjuague mi cuerpo y salí de la tinta. Cubrí mi cuerpo con una bata que Alice había dejado en un pequeño estante detrás de la puerta y salí del baño.

Abrí un poco la puerta solo para asegurarme de que Alice no estuviera ahí esperándome. Al inspeccionar la habitación y ver que estaba sola, salí. Me vestí rápidamente y cepille mi cabello húmedo. Fui al tocador y lo sequé un poco dejándolo caer sobre mis hombros y espalda. Pellizque un poco mis mejillas para tener un poco de color en mi rostro, estaba pálida como una hoja.

Deje la habitación de Alice y bajé a la sala, me senté en uno de los sillones y espere a que Edward llegara.

Alice entro a la habitación y se sentó junto a la ventana, mirando hacia afuera.

-Ya no tarda- dijo un poco ansiosa.

-Lo se- no pude evitar dibujar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en mi rostro.

Comencé a jugar con mi cabello y pasaron unos minutos cuando Alice dijo:

-Ahí viene, Bella. ¡Vamos! Tú recíbelo- dijo un poco entusiasmada.

-¿Yo? Pero, Alice…- sentí mariposas en el estomago. No puede ser, por fin lo volveré a ver, cómo lo he extrañado, por fin veré su rostro, sus ojos…

-Si, Bella. Vamos, anda, espera frente a la puerta de la entrada- dijo Alice parándose y tomándome de la mano para llevarme a la puerta.

-Alice, estoy asustada…- cuando dije esto sentí como mi voz se había quebrado.

-No, Bella. Todo saldrá bien, en el momento que te vea se le olvidara todo lo demás. Confía en mí- me animo Alice dándome un pequeño abrazo.

-Gracias, Alice. Gracias por todo.

-De nada- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- Estaré en mi habitación, les daré privacidad.

Alice subió rápidamente las escaleras y desde arriba me deseo buena suerte.

-Gracias- susurre.

Escuche los pasos de Edward subiendo las escaleras y caminando hacia la puerta de entrada.

Yo estaba parada unos cuantos metros delante de la puerta y tenia miedo, mucho miedo, pero al mismo tiempo mi corazón latía más fuerte que nunca y sentía ganas de yo misma abrir la puerta y arrojarme a sus brazos. Pero me contuve.

Edward tomó la perilla de la gran puerta y… nada. Supuse que había soltado la perilla pues nunca se movió. Escuche como se estaba alejando de la puerta…

-No. Vuelve- dije susurrando.

Pareciera que Edward me había escuchado pues volvió a tomar la perilla de la puerta y esta vez si le dio vuelta. La puerta se abrió lentamente y… lo pude ver. No veía sus ojos pues estaban mirando el piso. Pero, era el. Era Edward. Era… el amor de mi vida. Era _Mi Edward_.

Estaba a punto de dar un paso hacia él cuando subió la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, grandes y redondos. Penetró su mirada en la mía y yo no pude decir nada, solo sonreí y caminé lentamente hacia el.

Con cada paso que yo daba, Edward se alejaba más. Cuando me detuve el se detuvo y dijo:

-¿Bella?- su tono parecía sorprendido y… molesto.

Mis ojos se humedecieron y las lágrimas comenzaron, nuevamente, a correr por mis mejillas.

**Continuará****…**

**You know what to do** ;)

Ya solo falta un,un,UN capitulo para terminar mi historia

:)

Espero sus reviews.

Love,

**Awshley.**


	4. Capitulo 4 Vino tinto&nuevas sensaciones

**Disclaimer:**Ultimo Capitulo u_u Ya saben, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Stephenie Meyer . Solo la trama es mía y el verso del titulo es de Federico García Lorca, "Sonnet of the Sweet Complaint"

**Summary:**Caminé hacia ella y me senté a su lado. Comencé a acariciar su mano, su brazo, su cabello, sus mejillas, su… cuello… podría sentir, a través de mi piel, como corría la sangre de su… vena en el cuello, su vena yugular… No pude evitar imaginar nuestra vida juntos, por siempre…

**»Let me go«**

**Capitulo 4**

Vino tinto y nuevas sensaciones

_Never let me lose the marvel of your statue-like eyes, _

_or the accent the solitary rose of your breath_

_places on my cheek at night._

**EDWARD's POV**

Imposible. Era Bella, mi amor. Tal como la recordaba la ultima vez que la vi, cuando… la abandoné en el claro.

Tan solo había pasado un día desde que la vi por última vez pero, había sido el día mas largo, mas eterno que jamás haya experimentado. Cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo separado de ella me hacia arrepentirme de la decisión que había tomado. Decisión que tenía como propósito la vida y protección de Bella. Aun así, ¿como es que estaba hacienda lo correcto pero se sentía tan mal y dolía tanto?

Basta, Edward- me dije a mi mismo- no puedes pensar de esta forma, esto solo te hará dudar y querrás regresar con Bella cuando sabes perfectamente que lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejarla vivir su vida sin ti, dejarla ser feliz al lado de alguien mas, no contigo, tu no eres… saludable para ella. Pero…

¿Por qué es que Bella me ve con esos ojos? Pareciera que… me conoce.

No, eso no puede ser. Damián hizo bien su trabajo y Bella… olvido todo sobre mí. Olvido mi amor hacia ella y el amor que ella me tenía a mí.

Bella se percato de la conversación que estaba teniendo en mi mente conmigo mismo, pero no dijo nada, solo permaneció de pie frente a mí, con lágrimas en sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Di un paso hacia atrás intentando darme la vuelta y alejarme lo mas rápido posible de ella, no era bueno estar aquí, tan cerca de Bella, tenia que escapar y nunca volver, no podía volver a caer en esta… situación. No podía dejar salir mi amor hacia ella, de lo contrario, me quedaría en Forks y me seria imposible y doloroso volver a dejarla.

Cuando seguí caminando hacia atrás Bella comenzó a sollozar y dijo:

-Por favor, Edward.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible que Bella me recuerde? ¿Por qué me recuerda? No debe de recordarme ni de saber quien soy.

No soportaba verla así. Verla sufrir de esta forma, menos sabiendo que es por mi culpa. Si supiera que en mi brazos encontraría alivio y paz correría hacia ella y la rodearía con mis brazos, pero se que solo le provocare mas dolor y eso… no me lo permito, no debo permitírmelo.

-Lo siento… debo irme- di la media vuelta y salí de la casa. Bella comenzó a llorar, aun más, y yo me detuve en el porche de la casa, a unos pasos de los escalones.

-E-d-dw- fue todo lo que Bella pudo pronunciar. Los sollozos le hacían imposible emitir una palabra completa.

Mi corazón, mi frio, muerto y duro corazón, me obligo a darme la vuelta para darle la cara a Bella. Cuando hice esto, ella se dejo caer de rodillas y cubrió su rostro con sus dos pequeñas y hermosas manos, comenzó a emitir pequeños sonidos que eran producto de su llanto.

-Bella, no. Por favor, Bella- dije acercándome poco a poco a ella.

Bella levanto la mirada y me vio a los ojos. La mire fijamente y pude ver como había estado llorando, además de en este momento, y no hice mas que arrodillarme frente a ella y tomar sus dos manos entre las mías. Bella estaba temblando, no pude distinguir si ese temblor era por el contacto con mi piel fría o por… otra… razón.

-Edward- logro decir- No te vayas, por favor. Quédate… conmigo… siempre. Por favor- dijo entre pequeños sollozos.

No tuve ninguna respuesta ante eso y solamente negué con mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué, Edward? ¿Por qué no te puedes quedar a mi lado?- pregunto en forma de reclamo.

-No, Bella… no puedo, tú no me conoces…

-Si, Edward, si te conozco y te recuerdo. Recuerdo todo, _absolutamente todo_- contestó con firmeza.

-Bella, ¿Qué has dicho? ¿A que te refieres?- pregunté un poco confundido.

Yo sospechaba que Bella me recordaba a mí, pero al decir que recordaba _absolutamente todo_, me hizo dudar sobre el don, sobre las habilidades de Damián.

La miré fijamente a los ojos, a sus hermosos ojos color chocolate y pude ver un pequeño brillo de alegría en ellos. Esperé a que me diera una respuesta.

**BELLA's POV**

Edward estaba arrodillado frente a mí y me veía con ojos curiosos pero, al mismo tiempo, sentía la protección que me estaba dando con tan solo sostener mis manos entre las suyas. Su piel estaba fría, justo como la recordaba, este contacto con él era el que tanto extrañaban y añoraban mis manos.

Liberé una de mis manos y la lleve a su mejilla, él reaccionó y trató de alejarse pero no lo hizo. Comencé a acariciar su mejilla, Edward cerró los ojos y apoyó su rostro en mi mano y emitió un pequeño gemido que me hizo jalarlo un poco hacia mí. Al sentirme mas cerca, el abrió sus ojos y quito mi mano de su mejilla.

-¿No quieres que te… toque? ¿Acaso no extrañas mi contacto como yo extraño el tuyo?- pregunté un poco afligida.

-Por ahora prefiero me expliques qué es lo que recuerdas- contesto con un tono frio.

Quite bruscamente mi mano de su agarre y entrecruce mis dedos. Podía sentir como los sollozos iban a comenzar, otra vez. Para detenerlos lleve mis manos a mi pecho y trate de hacer contacto con mi respiración y los latidos de mi corazón.

Una vez segura de que no emitiría ningún sollozo conteste:

-Si, Edward. Recuerdo todo. Recuerdo cada momento que pasamos tú y yo juntos. Cada caricia tuya, cada mirada de amor, cada beso y cada palabra que me has dicho y que yo te he dicho. ¡Recuerdo todo!

-¿Es… todo lo que… recuerdas?- preguntó interesado.

-Bueno fuera, Edward. Pero no, eso no es todo lo que recuerdo. También recuerdo la última vez que te vi, cuando te fuiste… Recuerdo a… _Damián_ y también recuerdo lo que me… _hizo_ para olvidarte- conteste un poco entristecida al recordar esa escena.

-¿Damián? Pero… no es posible…- dijo Edward.

-¿Qué no es posible? ¿Qué te recuerde a ti o que recuerde a Damián?

Edward llevo su mirada de mis ojos a sus manos.

-Nada, Bella. Nada es posible. Tu no deberías de recordarme ni a mi ni a Damián.

-Edward, ¿Qué fue lo que Damián me hizo?- pregunte.

Edward permaneció en silencio unos cuantos segundos, volvió a mirarme fijamente a los ojos y contesto:

-Veras, Bella. Damián tiene un… poder de convencimiento muy fuerte. Por eso es que recurrí a el. Era la única forma… el único recurso con el que yo disponía para que tú me olvidaras, para que olvidaras todo, absolutamente todo sobre mi y nuestra relación.

-"Poder de convencimiento"- repetí- fue lo mismo que Alice dijo… Pues no funcionó, como te podrás haber dado cuenta. En el momento en que vi tu fotografía, esa fotografía en donde tu me tienes entre tus brazos, recordé todo y desde ese momento los recuerdos no han parado, uno tras otro y cada uno trae su propia carga emocional, pero… todos me llevan a lo mismo: a mi amor por ti, a nuestro amor- dije tomando sus manos entre las mías.

Edward llevó nuestras manos a su boca y besó las mías delicadamente para después respirar profundamente y decir:

-Fresas… Hueles a fresas- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, la sonrisa torcida que tanto adoraba yo. Solo pude responder regresándole una sonrisa.

Pasamos unos cuantos minutos solo mirando fijamente nuestros ojos: yo miraba sus hermosos ojos dorados y el miraba mis ojos chocolate. Mientras mas tiempo pasaba mirando sus ojos sentía como me llenaba de calor, un calor que provenía desde mi vientre.

Con mi mirada recorrí todo su rostro: su frente, sus cejas, sus pestañas, sus ojos, su nariz recta, sus pómulos, si mandíbula y dejé sus labios para el final, sabiendo que cuando los mirara dejaría de pensar claro y no querría mas que perderme en ellos, en probarlo una vez más y tener su esencia en mi lengua, en mi boca. Me acerque poco a poco a sus labios y pude sentir su aliento en mi rostro: era perfecto y delicioso, dulce y limpio… simplemente perfecto.

-Bella, no…- susurró Edward.

Hice caso omiso a su respuesta y lleve mis labios a los suyos. Edward se resistió en un comienzo pero después cedió. Nuestros labios comenzaron a moverse de manera hambrienta y en un ritmo desigual. Edward soltó mis manos, las llevo a mi cintura y se aferro a ella presionándome cada vez más contra su cuerpo. Yo pase mis manos por su abdomen, su pecho y acaricie su nuca. Jugué un poco con su cabello y después tome dos puños de este y comencé a acércalo cada vez hacia mi, era imposible, pero aun así no me di por vencida.

Edward se separo bruscamente y soltó mi cintura.

-¡No! Bella, no puedo… por mas que quiera… no- dijo poniéndose de mi y alejándose de mi. Yo imite sus movimientos y me pare detrás de el.

-¿Por qué no, Edward? Nos amamos. ¿Por qué no puedes estar conmigo?- pregunte molesta.

-Porque… no. No podemos, Bella. Yo tengo secretos y… no es seguro que tu los sepas. Por eso es que no podemos estar juntos- contesto dándome la cara.

-Edward, ¿de que secretos estas hablando? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi- dije acariciando su mejilla.

-¡No! Entiende, Bella. No puedo…

Edward se alejo aun más de mí parándose frente a la ventana de la sala y cruzo los brazos. Le di unos cuantos minutos para que se tranquilizara, pero mientras yo me estaba desmoronando por dentro, ¿será que ya no me ama? ¿Habrá dejado de amarme en… un día? Estaba apunto de llorar pero no me lo permití.

Me acerque lentamente hacia el y quise acariciar su espalda pero no lo hice.

-Edward, ¿aun me amas?- pregunte.

Edward se dio la vuelta y miro a mis ojos.

-Claro que si, Bella. Te amo más que a nadie en este mundo, más que a nada. Eres lo más importante en mi vida. Contigo me siento completo y… qué no daría yo por estar el resto de mis días a tu lado. Pero…

-Pero ¿Qué?

-Es muy peligroso que estés conmigo. Cada día a tu lado te pongo en riesgo y jamás me perdonaría si algo te pasa por mi culpa- dijo con voz firme.

-Edward, a mi no me interesa si estoy en peligro o no. Yo solo quiero estar contigo y amarte, por favor, déjame amarte, Edward. Déjame estar contigo, déjame estar a tu lado- dije acariciando una vez mas su mejilla.

Edward cerró los ojos y dijo:

-Es imposible, amor.

-Hagámoslo posible, ¿quieres?

-Bella, es que… no solo conmigo corres peligro. Es… con toda mi familia. Todos compartimos un mismo secreto y… temo que si lo sabes, ya no me ames de la misma forma y… te de miedo estar a mi lado.

-¿Toda tu familia? Edward, dime. Nada de lo que digas puede cambiar mis sentimientos hacia ti. Mi amor es incondicional y te amare, por siempre, sobre todas las cosas. Y lo sabes…

Edward solamente negó con la cabeza y camino hacia uno de los sofás de la sala y se sentó en el.

-Eres muy testaruda, ¿sabias?- dijo con un poco de humor. Pude notar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Caminé hacia el y me senté a su lado diciendo:

-Si, lo se, amor. Pero así me amas, ¿cierto?

-Cierto- dijo acariciando una de mis manos.

Alice no bajo el resto de la tarde y los demás familiares de Edward no regresaron a casa. Que raro. Pero preferí no pensar en eso y simplemente disfrutar el momento con Edward… tratando de no pensar en que… se podría volver a ir…

Pasamos toda la tarde en el sofá, abrazados y no volvimos a tocar el tema del "secreto" que corre en la familia. Yo no tenia idea de qué secreto podría ser el que estaba guardando y preferí no echar a volar la imaginación. Preferí concentrarme solamente en el, en Edward y en nosotros. Cada momento con el me llenaba de una alegría inmensa, de un calor indescriptible y cada vez que el me tocaba sentía como una corriente eléctrica recorría cada nervio de mi cuerpo y me hacia sentir… viva.

Comenzó a anochecer y por más que trataba de no cerrar mis ojos, estos se cerraban solos. Edward noto mi cansancio y dijo:

-Duerme, amor. Yo te cuidare, yo velare tu sueño como muchas otras noches.

Comenzó a acariciar mi cabello y yo solo pude decir:

-Te amo. No… te vayas…

-Shh… no me iré- escuche a lo lejos y comenzó a tararear mi nana. Me quede profundamente dormida en sus brazos.

**EDWARD's POV**

Cuando me di cuenta que estaba totalmente dormida deje un suave beso en su mejilla y me levante de su lado. Caminé hacia las escaleras y subí rápidamente a la habitación de Alice.

Toque la puerta diciendo:

-Alice, ¿puedo pasar?

No me contesto nadie. Toque una vez más y nadie respondió ni abrió la puerta, entonces yo la abrí lentamente- ¿Alice? ¿Estas aquí?- no había nadie en la habitación, al parecer toda mi familia había decidido darnos privacidad.

-Genial- me dije a mi mismo- Estas solo en esto, Edward.

Baje las escaleras y pase por la sala en donde estaba Bella, ella seguía dormida y al parecer estaba soñando pues no dejaba de mencionar mi nombre: "Edward, no, Edward, espera…", quería correr a su lado y tenerla entre mis brazos pero opte por salir de la casa, tenia mucho que pensar y Bella no se despertaría pronto.

Caminé hacia el bosque, todo estaba oscuro, pero yo conocía ese bosque como la palma de mi mano. Llegue hasta nuestro claro y me senté en una de las piedras…

Comencé a pensar en las posibles alternativas para poder quedarme con Bella para siempre pero… todas involucraban lo mismo: ella envejecería en algún momento y… yo soy demasiado egoísta para vivir en un mundo donde ella no existe así que… terminaría con mi vida.

Repase todas las situaciones siempre tratando de evitar una… solución… no, una alternativa: convertirla. Pero… solo así podría estar con ella por siempre y solo así podríamos disfrutar eternamente uno del otro.

-Basta, Edward- me dije a mi mismo enfurecido.

No te puedes permitir pensar en eso, esa "alternativa" no es ni siquiera una alternativa, es una condena. No puedes quitarle su alma a Bella, no puedes acabar con su vida y sumergirla en tu mundo lleno de monstruos y fenómenos. Por mas que quieras pasar tu existencia con ella, por mas que quieras disfrutar cada segundo, cada momento de la vida a su lado, no te puedes permitir pensar en eso, en ese… resultado.

¿Y si le dices la verdad? ¿Y si le cuentas el secreto de la familia?

-¡No!- es imposible. Aunque Bella sepa lo que… somos estaría en riesgo y no deja de existir la posibilidad de que me odie y deje de amarme- Que egoísta eres, Edward- me dije.

Esto solo me deja con una alternativa, con una solución que ya había intentado: irme. Abandonarla una vez mas, pasar de nuevo por el mismo o aun mayor sufrimiento pues ya no está Damián para hacerla olvidar.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que salí de la casa y decidí regresar con Bella para… despedirme de ella.

Camino a la casa lo único que podía ver era el rostro de Bella: sus ojos enrojecidos del llanto, lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y su boca estremeciéndose por los sollozos. Esa es una imagen que nunca podre borrar de mi mente así pase el resto de mi existencia intentándolo.

Al irme acercando a casa pude escuchar claramente el latido del corazón de Bella: era pacifico, tranquilo y rítmico. Como extrañare este latido. Como extrañaré a Bella, extrañaré sus manos, sus ojos, su boca, su cabello, el olor de su cabello a fresa, su voz… extrañaré todo de ella, absolutamente todo. Sentí como me estaban quitando una parte de mí… corazón frio y muerto, una parte de ese corazón, que alguna vez latió como el de Bella, se quedara con ella, jamás volveré a estar completo sin ella…

Subí los escalones y entre a la casa. Bella seguía dormida y en la misma posición que cuando me fui.

Caminé hacia ella y me senté a su lado. Comencé a acariciar su mano, su brazo, su cabello, sus mejillas, su… cuello… podría sentir, a través de mi piel, como corría la sangre de su… vena en el cuello, su vena yugular…

No pude evitar imaginar nuestra vida juntos, por siempre… Como seria despertar cada día a su lado y pasar las noches en vela platicando de todo y de nada… Experimentar cada momento a su lado y… no lo negare, era una imagen hermosa y… la deseaba, deseaba esa vida con ella a mi lado, por siempre… la deseaba y mucho.

Aleje bruscamente mi mano de su cuello para borrar esa fantasía de mi cabeza pero… aun así podía ver latir su vena… no era su sangre lo que deseaba, no, era esa vida a su lado…

Me pare rápidamente de su lado y comencé a alejarme, pensaba irme y no despedirme de ella pero… esa vida… con ella… la quería… y… la quería ¡ahora!

-No, no, no, no- me dije en voz baja- Basta, Edward. No le puedes hacer eso a Bella, no a Bella, a ella no… No debes acabar con su vida.

Pero… estoy seguro, o al menos existe la posibilidad, que si Bella supiera lo que soy, si supiera que soy un vampiro, ella desearía ser como yo, porque solo así podremos estar juntos por siempre…

-No- me dije caminando hacia la puerta.

Estaba a punto de dar un paso fuera de la casa pero… voltee a verla una vez mas y vi su vena, estaba tan cerca de ella, unos cuantos pasos y Bella seria como yo y… ya no habría nada que nos impidiera estar juntos.

Le di la espalda, caminé unos cuantos pasos pero… regrese de nuevo a su lado rápidamente, me hinqué frente a ella y dije:

-Bella, te amo- besé su cuello y… sentí como mis dientes comenzaban a salir y lo único que pude hacer fue… morderla. Encaje mis dientes en su vena y comencé a beber de su sangre. Bella despertó y comenzó a gritar: eran gritos de horror, de dolor y desesperación.

Yo seguía bebiendo de su sangre, de ese delicioso vino tinto que por tanto tiempo me había sido negado. Sentía como mi veneno salía por mis dientes y entraba en su vena y poco a poco se mezclaba con su sangre. Temía no poder controlarme pero si lo logre… después de unos segundos y con dificultad, aleje mis labios, mis dientes, mi boca de su cuello y selle el veneno con mi saliva.

Bella ya no gritaba como antes, emitía pequeños gritos y podía ver en sus ojos el dolor que sentía, dolor que tardaría tres días: tiempo necesario para que el veneno llegue hasta su corazón y este comience a bombearlo a cada parte y por cada vena de su cuerpo.

Bella no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, ella solo sentía el dolor y el sufrimiento, me veía con ojos que pedían ayuda pero yo no podía hacer nada para ayudarla.

-Morfina- recordé- Ahora regreso, Bella- me separe de su lado y llegue rápidamente al consultorio privado que Carlisle tenía en casa, busque entre los medicamentos que tenía y encontré lo que ocupaba. Tome una jeringa del cajón de inyecciones y me apresure para regresar con Bella. Llene la jeringa con morfina y la inyecte en el brazo de Bella, en su vena.

-Esto te ayudara, amor. Lo siento. No sabes cuando lo siento. Te amo, Bella.

Ella solo me miraba fijamente y de repente sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y se… desmayó.

Saque mi celular de mi bolsillo y disque el número de Carlisle. Timbro dos veces y me contesto Carlisle:

-Edward, ¿Qué pasa? ¿en donde estas?- pregunto alarmado.

-Carlisle, estoy en Forks, en casa. Te necesito aquí. Hice… algo y… creo que salió mal.

-¿De que hablas? Edward, ¿Qué hiciste?- Carlisle sonaba ansioso.

-Yo… decidí convertir a Bella y… la… mordí.

-¿Qué hiciste, Edward? ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable para hacer eso… sin… nosotros en casa y sin experiencia previa?- pregunto molesto.

-Lo se, Carlisle. Fue estúpido de mi parte pero era la única solución, solo así podre estar con Bella. Yo se que esto contradice todas mis creencias pero… Carlisle, amo a Bella y se que ella estaría de acuerdo con esto…

-¿Estaría? Edward, ¿Bella no sabia sobre esto?

-No, Bella no sabe siquiera que somos… vampiros.

-¿En que estabas pensando, Edward? Voy para allá…

Carlisle colgó y en cuestión de minutos estaba toda mi familia en casa, a mi lado.

Bella seguía sin despertar y yo supuse que ya estaba sucediendo la transformación.

-¿Hace cuanto que inyectaste tu veneno en ella?- pregunto Alice.

-No lo se, Alice… Hace una hora, aproximadamente- dije tratando de recordar.

-Más estúpido no pudiste haber sido, Edward. ¿Qué le dirás cuando despierte?- dijo Alice.

-No lo se, Alice. No lo se…- conteste confundido.

-Carlisle, ¿no hay forma de que saquemos el veneno de su sistema?- pregunto Alice.

-No, Alice. Es demasiado tarde. El veneno ya se esparció por el alrededor de donde Edward la mordió… ahora solo… tenemos que esperar- contesto Carlisle.

-Estas diciendo que… ¿Bella si será… vampiro?- dijo Alice sorprendida.

-Así es, Alice. Bella será una de nosotros- contesto Carlisle dirigiéndome la mirada.

-Pero… ¿Cómo esta, Carlisle?- pregunte preocupado.

-Está bien, en lo que cabe… su ritmo cardiaco está alterado pero es por la transformación. Hiciste bien en darle morfina, Edward.

-Pues… será toda una _vampiresa_, ya la vi y será hermosa- contestó Alice.

-¿Cómo que ya la viste, Alice?- pregunte confundido.

-Si, Edward. Mis visiones han vuelto a su estado normal y… digamos que sabía lo que harías.

-Tu… ¿sabias que yo la… mordería?

Alice no contesto nada y solo asintió con la cabeza. Estaba a punto de decir algo pero ella se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Carlisle salió detrás de ella y me dejaron solo con Bella.

Me arrodille ante ella y tome una de sus manos entre las mías, la bese suavemente.

-Oh Bella, lo siento… mucho. Te amo, Bella, por favor perdóname. Perdóname por ocasionarte este sufrimiento. Te amo, Bella… Te amo…

Permanecí a su lado disculpándome con ella esperando que me pudiera escuchar.

**BELLA's POV**

El dolor era… insoportable. Era como si estuviera ardiendo en llamas. Sentía que mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar y cada uno de mis músculos quemaba con cada latido de mi corazón. Mi boca… mis dientes dolían demasiado. Era como si… estuviera creciendo, sentía como si se fueran a salir de su ligar y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer al respecto. Trate de moverle, de gritar, de abrir los ojos pero no podía, el dolor me lo impedía. Solo contaba los segundos, era lo único que hacia, contar y esperar a ver cuando terminaría este dolor, este ardor y sufrimiento. Sentía le necesidad de pedirle a Edward que… me matara, que terminara con este dolor por el que estaba pasando. Era como si me estuvieran sumergiendo en acido, como si estuvieran cortándome por la mitad y yo no me podía mover, no podía gritar por mas que intentara, solo me quedaba esperar a que alguien se apiadara de mi y… terminara con mi vida.

-Bella, te amo. Por favor, perdóname- escuche decir a Edward a lo lejos.

Edward. Edward. Quería pedirle a gritos que me matara, pero… no puedo abandonarlo, no puedo vivir sin el y el no podría vivir sin mi, tengo que esperar a que esto termine.

Edward seguía susurrando mi nombre y pidiéndome disculpas. Yo solo… conté los segundos, uno por uno, mientras el dolor aumentaba.

172, 800 segundos y el dolor seguían aumentando. Sentía que ya no soportaría un segundo más, pero lo hice, por Edward, por nosotros.

190, 760 segundos… el dolor disminuía, el ardor solo permanecía en mis brazos, en mis piernas y en mi cabeza. Aun quemaba pero… era, de alguna forma, soportable. Podía superar este dolor unos cuantos segundos más.

240, 397 segundos. El dolor era aun menor y más llevadero. Comencé a percatarme de algunos… cambios a mí alrededor. Los olores eran más fuertes: dulce, todo era muy dulce y… también… escuchaba las cosas más… fuerte. Escuchaba la voz de… Alice, Jasper, Esme y… Rosalie. Parecían estar cerca de mí, sin embargo no los sentía a mi alrededor. Estaban hablando sobre mí:

-No tarda en despertar- dijo Jasper.

-Pobre Bella, debe de estar sufriendo mucho…- contesto Esme.

-Ya debe de haber parado el dolor, ya pasaron dos días, en unos cuantos segundos mas abrirá los ojos a un nuevo mundo- aclaro Jasper.

-Si, unos segundos mas y Bella será una de nosotros, y será hermosa, aun mas hermosa que antes- dijo Alice un poco entusiasmada.

-Solo queda esperar- finalizo Esme.

¿De que están hablando? ¿Cómo que seré una de ellos? ¿Qué son?

No comprendía nada y lo único que quería era poder despertar y preguntarles.

Unos segundos más- repetí lo que Alice había dicho.

259, 000 segundos. Pude sentir como mi corazón latía mas lento, le costaba mas trabajo bombear la sangre y de pronto…

Dum-Dum, Dum-Dum, Dum-Dum, Dum… dejo de latir… Mi corazón ¡dejo de latir!

¡Moriré! Me he dado por vencida a Edward. No puede ser… mo-moriré…

259, 178 segundos. Ya pasaron 178 segundos mas desde que mi corazón dejo de latir, pero… ¿Por qué sigo viva? ¿Por qué no he muerto? Sigo contando los segundos y mi corazón ya no late. ¿Acaso estoy soñando? No, no creo. El dolor parecía muy real, todo parecía muy real…

Seguí contando los segundos esperando morir en cualquier momento sin los latidos de mi corazón.

259, 200 segundos. Comencé a recuperar la movilidad en mis extremidades y… moví poco a poco mis manos, mis brazos, mis piernas y mis pies. Las sensaciones eran aun más intensas, sentía el aire en cada parte de mi cuerpo y todo mi alrededor olía aun mas… dulce.

-Ya esta despertando, Edward- escuche a lo lejos a Carlisle.

Sentí la presencia de alguien a mi lado y tomo mi mano entre las suyas:

-Bella, amor. Abre los ojos. Aquí estoy, soy Edward. Todo esta bien… Te amo- dijo susurrando a mi oído. Yo sentí su aliento en mi cara y era una sensación… placentera, muy placentera. Nunca me había percatado de su aroma, su esencia hasta hoy. ¿Qué es lo que cambio?

Abrí lentamente mis ojos y lo único que pude ver fue el techo, el techo blanco de la casa de Edward. Moví un poco la cabeza y ahí estaba el, a mi lado, junto a mi. Era hermoso, su piel brillaba como si tuviera pequeños diamantes por dentro, era… impresionante. Era perfecto y… simplemente hermoso. Nunca lo había visto de esta forma, era como si… hubiera… estado ciega todo este tiempo.

-Bella, ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Edward preocupado. Su voz era… diferente. Parecían miles de campanas armonizando mi alrededor.

Lo mire fijamente a los ojos y abrí la boca para decir algo, Edward abrió los ojos en sorpresa y me miró consternado.

-Ed-E-Edward...- ¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Acaso ese sonido hermoso salió de mi? Sonaba muy parecido a la voz de Edward pero era un poco más… delicada y armoniosa.

-Dime, Bella…- contesto acariciando mi mejilla.

Mire a mi alrededor y todo parecía mas… vivo, brillante y… con mucho color. Regrese la mirada a los ojos de Edward y pregunte:

-¿Qué me sucedió, Edward? ¿Por qué todo esta… diferente?- pregunte con esa voz armoniosa. Aun no podía creer que ese sonido estuviera saliendo de mí.

-Oh Bella, hay mucho que explicar… Pero, lo más importante es que te amo y que yo y mi familia te explicaremos todo lo que necesites saber… Hay algo que si te puedo decir en este momento: a partir de hoy comienzas un nuevo capitulo de tu vida, amor. Un nuevo capitulo lleno de sensaciones diferentes, todo lo vivirás de manera distinta a como lo hacías antes y… yo estaré ahí contigo. Te amo, amor mío y estaremos juntos por siempre- dijo Edward depositando un tierno beso en mi mejilla. Yo solo pude contestar:

-De acuerdo, Edward. Quiero saberlo todo y… yo también te amo. Te amo mas que a nada en este mundo y… confió en que todo saldrá bien mientras estés conmigo, por siempre, juntos. Quiero vivir cada una de estas experiencias a tu lado y pasar el resto de mi _existencia_ a tu lado.

**F I N**

**Review (?)**

Ya esta terminadito :)

Espero hayan disfrutado leerlo

Tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo

Love,

**Awshley.**


End file.
